Sala de los Abandonados
by Lovesquints
Summary: [Post "Heroes and Villains"] Robin sabe que debe continuar con su vida, pero necesita una esperanza de que Regina podrá encontrarle cuando logre solucionar la maldición del límite de la ciudad. Él escribe cartas esperando que algún día ella conteste, lo que no sabe es que esas cartas han terminado siendo el refugio de un particular trabajador del correo.
1. I

Frank Thompson es hombre que vive una vida tranquila. Viudo, jubilado, trabaja tres días a la semana en el correo… Su labor allí comenzó porque necesitaba encontrar algo que le permitiera vivir más cómodamente, y ya lleva tres años ahí porque se enamoró de su trabajo.

En realidad, su trabajo es rutinario: Chequear números de envíos y catalogar sobres… Lo que en realidad le enamoró fue lo que descubrió a la tercera semana de estar en el lugar. En el ala sur del correo hay una oficina llena sobres, montañas de sobres llenos de polvo. La luz de ese lugar parpadea cada ciertos minutos y en el invierno, ya que la calefacción del lugar debe haberse deteriorado hace años, hace tanto frío que parece que ha salido a la nieve de la calle.

La primera vez que entró allí fue porque se equivocó de puerta, la segunda vez fue porque luego de la primera no pudo dejar de pensar en ese lugar… Todas las otras veces fue porque la conversación con el guardia le abrió un mundo nuevo:

-¿De verdad esas son las cartas abandonadas?

-Abandonadas no es la palabra- aclaró el hombre con desgana- Sencillamente hay gente que anota mal el nombre, el número o la calle. A veces se da con el remitente, otra veces no lo trae… -Frank le miraba entusiasmado- Hay muchas posibilidades, pero lo que tienen en común es que, por alguna razón, ninguna de ellas llega a destino.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué hacen con ellas? ¿Las amontonan ahí?

-Algo así, no lo sé… Una vez, creo, hace cuatro años vinieron y se llevaron todas las cartas para una empresa de reciclaje o algo así… Además de eso, solo se acumulan.

Mr. Thompson pensó unos momentos en silencio. Dubitativo preguntó:

-¿Crees que a alguien le moleste que pase tiempo en esa sala?

El guardia levantó una ceja. Desde que llegó le había parecido un tipo raro, esto lo confirmaba…

-N-no… Supongo. Deberías hablar con Paul, el de esa oficina- Apuntó una puerta al lado de la escalera.

Frank caminó en la dirección indicada y se detuvo a los pocos pasos… Debía pensar en lo que iba a decir. Finalmente, optó por la verdad, él solo quería revisar algunas de esas cartas por curiosidad. Una terrible curiosidad. Además, le daba algo de nostalgia pensar en el triste destino de cartas que quizá fueron escritas con dedicación. Su jefe decidió dejarle. Después de todo, había dicho que solo pensaba dar una vuelta por ahí una vez por semana, fuera de su horario de trabajo ¿A quién podría hacerle daño?

Luego de esto, se esmeró en ser un trabajador ejemplar. Cumplía sus turnos sagradamente y con una eficiencia que solo los años le podrían haberle otorgado. Los viernes por la tarde eran su recompensa, entraba en la "Sala de los abandonados"- como acabó llamándole- y se perdía allí por horas. Muchas de las cartas eran cobranzas, publicidad, documentos notariales; pero otras muchas eran cartas personales.

Le encantaba leer las historias que algunas de esas cartas contenían, de alguna manera capeaban la soledad que a veces sentía. Para él, leer esas historias, conocer esos secretos, le hacían formar parte de algo más grande.

Algunas veces encontraba más de alguna carta dirigida a la misma dirección, y entonces ya prácticamente se sentía de la familia. Eso le ocurrió dos o tres veces y nunca fueron más de cuatro cartas… ¡Ay! ¡Qué alegría sintió cuando Fred le envió una foto de su hijo a su padre! Era como si su hijo le estuviese mostrando la primera foto de su nieto… Su hijo… Muchas de esas personas desconocidas le recordaban su propia historia, por eso estaba enamorado de ese lugar.

Ese viernes, se preparó su taza de café (sin azúcar, como siempre) y se dirigió a la sala. Alguien debió haber ido a dejar nuevas cartas porque habían movido su silla. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y localizó los nuevos sobres, distinguibles porque estaban completamente blancos, sin polvo.

Tomó las seis cartas en sus manos. Dos cobranzas, una tarjeta de cumpleaños, una invitación a un acto benéfico y dos sobres dirigidos a una misma misteriosa dirección, a un lugar llamado Storybrooke.

¿Storybrooke?

Frunció el ceño intentando situar esa localidad en su mente, pero fue en vano. Luego pensó en lugares similares por los que el nombre pudiera estar mal escrito, pero tampoco dio con alguno. Finalmente, se rindió y abrió el sobre para leer su contenido, luego tendría tiempo de revisar un mapa.

"_Regina, _

_Sé que quizá esta carta no llegue a su destino, pero debo creer que también existe alguna posibilidad de que sí lo haga. O al menos, si no es esta carta será otra, porque estoy decidido a seguir escribiéndote. He pensado en ir a vivir al lado de esa maldita carretera y esperar por ti, pero sé que tú querrías que continuase con mi vida, así que lo hago… Solo porque tengo la certeza de que volveremos a estar juntos. _

_De momento están pasando muchas cosas por estos lados. Estamos en un hostal con Marian y Roland, pero debemos establecernos en alguna parte. Por ahora no tengo una dirección que darte, así que he establecido una dirección postal. Necesito tener la certeza de que sabrá dónde encontrarme, pase lo que pase. Viviré de la esperanza de tener una respuesta tuya en la casilla. Hazme saber si estás ahí. Yo sigo aquí. Esperando._

_ Tuyo, _

_ R."_

Frank miró la carta perplejo. Dos párrafos de escritura le habían dado un vuelco a su corazón. Sintió angustia por aquel personaje misterioso que escribía. Miró el sobre en busca de un remitente, pero solo encontró el número de casilla aludido en el escrito. Ningún nombre.

El segundo sobre que esperaba sobre la mesa también tenía escrito Storybrooke, así que se apresuró a rajar el papel y obtener el contenido. Leyó con avidez:

"_Regina, _

_Aunque no me leas todavía (necesito creer que me contestarás en cuanto leas esto), es liberador para mí poder escribirte. Imagino que estás aquí y puedo decirte estas cosas mientras te miro. Creo que ya hemos podido establecernos algo más… Hemos tomado un piso en un pequeño edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Nos han dicho que el próximo mes quedará disponible el piso de al frente y entonces yo me mudaré. Estaré cerca de Roland y Marian, pero no puedo seguir viviendo con ella. Desde que regresó que lo sé, lamento no haberlo aceptado antes. _

_El pequeño comenzará la escuela el próximo curso y yo estoy buscando un trabajo, con los contactos que me diste no parece difícil. Sin embargo, no quiero acabar de establecerme… Solo deseo volver. _

_Por favor, dime que estás ahí. _

_ Te extraño, _

_ R." _

Frank tomó ambas cartas y las atesoró en su pecho como si de un tesoro se tratase ¿Quién sería 'R'? Cerró los ojos y pidió que por favor esas cartas siguieran llegando. Era egoísta, lo sabía, una parte de él quería que R recibiese una respuesta y eso era imposible si las cartas llegaban a la oficina de los abandonados, pero otra parte aún mayor deseaba poder seguir esa historia. Anotó 'Storybrooke' en una hoja para poder buscarlo y acomodó las cartas en el montón junto a su silla.

La mano con la que cerró la puerta temblaba. En su interior sabía que había descubierto algo grande.

* * *

Hola, lector :) Evidentemente (a diferencia de mis otras publicaciones) esto no está pensado como un one-shot. Sé que es un poco diferente a lo que quizá estabas esperando, así que por favor hágame saber si está interesado en seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero sus comentarios.


	2. II

Recién era miércoles, el segundo día de trabajo de Frank, y pensar que debía esperar hasta el viernes para volver a la sala de los abandonados le ponía nervioso. Cinco minutos antes de terminar su horario se paseó por el pasillo pensando si le convenía saltarse su rutina y echar un vistazo. Finalmente, se decidió a mirar. Solo mirar. Si había una carta esperaría hasta el viernes, como siempre; pero necesitaba saber si había algo nuevo.

Cuando entró a la habitación y movió las cartas sobre la mesa, se decepcionó al no encontrar nada nuevo. Bueno, pensó, ya que las cartas remitían a una casilla, era una posibilidad que cuando no encontraran la dirección sencillamente las devolvieran. En cualquier caso, esas cartas nunca debieron llegar a la sala, esas cartas sí tenían remitente.

_R._ Pobre _R_. Frank se imaginó la cara de felicidad del hombre de mediana edad al encontrar cartas en su casilla- ¡Regina le contestó!- Y luego imaginó la cara de desilusión al notar que serían sus propias cartas que no encontraron destino.

Mr. Thompson salió de la sala cabizbajo, su vida volvía a ser la de siempre.

Ese viernes, frente a la sorpresa de todos, decidió no pasar por la sala e irse directamente a su casa luego del trabajo. No pasó inadvertido para sus compañeros, puesto que en los últimos tres años solo se había saltado su visita una vez, cuando estuvo hospitalizado por consumir algo en mal estado.

-¿Tan temprano?- Le preguntó un joven mientras se retiraba- ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí, muchacho, solo un poco cansado- vio los ojos de preocupación y aclaró- no he dormido del todo bien. Las cartas seguirán ahí para cuando regrese- intentó sonreír.

-Oh, es una pena- agregó una muchacha desde el otro lado- Robert dijo que había pasado a dejar a más cartas esta mañana.

Frank sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Frotó sus nudillos nerviosamente.

-Quizá pueda darme una vuelta rápido- y se devolvió a la escalera sintiendo la vista de todos en su espalda.

¿Sería posible que esas nuevas cartas fueran de _R_? ¿Más dirigidas a Storybrooke? El viernes anterior, cuando llegó a su casa, chequeó la dirección y no halló nada ni remotamente similar ¿Cómo es que alguien podía equivocarse tanto al escribir una dirección? Sentía lástima por _R_ y el tiempo dedicado a escribir. O al menos eso pensó hasta antes de ver que de las nuevas cartas, nuevamente dos eran como las anteriores. Una sonrisa triunfal se instauró en su rostro y decidió preparar su café de siempre para leerlas con calma.

"_Regina, _

_Te extraño. Sé que no podías venir conmigo, por Henry. Así como yo no podía quedarme contigo, por Roland. Pero nada hace que los días sean más fáciles. _

_Sé que volveremos a vernos porque confío en ti, estoy seguro de que estás buscando una forma de cruzar el límite de la ciudad. Somos almas gemelas, estamos destinados ¡Todo esto se siente tan injusto!_

_Esta mañana recorrí el camino hacia Storybrooke. Mi corazón está allí, contigo, así que estoy tan perdido como la estúpida ciudad que te retiene. _

_ Robin_"

¿¡Robin!? Bien, ya tenía un nombre. Y un montón de nueva información… Aunque lo que más le intrigaba era la ciudad. Cuando acabara de leer las cartas preguntaría a alguien por la localidad. Quizá se tratara de alguna zona pequeña no registrada en los mapas. Tomó un sorbo de su café y abrió el siguiente sobre.

"_Regina,_

_Lamento la carta anterior. Algunos días son verdaderamente difíciles…_

_Quisiera contarte que ya encontré un trabajo. Tenías razón, ser guardabosque es algo que me acomoda bastante. Estar en contacto con el bosque me distrae, aunque cuando la tarde es más tranquila tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar… _

_Roland comenzará las clases la próxima semana. Pregunta mucho por ti, yo no he sabido qué decirle. Marian ha resuelto la situación inventándole un tipo de misión importante que estás realizando y la parte de verdad es que nos has enviado aquí para protegernos. Cada vez que tomamos helado él pregunta cuándo volveremos a verte. Yo quisiera tener una respuesta para eso. _

_ Vivo por volver a verte, _

_ Robin_"

Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, a medida que leía Frank se iba imaginando la cara de sus personajes, sus gestos, sus miradas… Robin debía tener una mirada muy triste. Tanto sufrimiento es imposible de disimular, él lo sabía bien. Guardó las cartas en los sobres y las metió en su bolso, rebuscó en los papeles las cartas de la semana anterior y también las guardó. Si existía la posibilidad de que le siguieran llegando estas cartas, él quería conservarlas en orden e ir uniendo las piezas que le dieran sentido a la historia.

Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras, con un aire completamente renovado, se acercó al mesón para preguntar si alguno de sus compañeros conocía algún lugar llamado 'Storybrooke'. Para su tristeza, ninguno de ellos parecía haberlo escuchado… Sacó de su bolso una de las últimas cartas y volvió a leerla. La dirección ya no solo estaba junto con los otros datos en el sobre sino que también en el contenido. Robin no podía estar tan equivocado al escribir porque, además, daba a entender que él conocía el lugar…

Mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, Frank pensó en alguna forma de descubrir cómo obtener más información sobre ese lugar. Cuando el viento de la calle le acarició el rostro, asintió sonriendo. Quizá la próxima semana se daría una vuelta por la zona de las casillas. Quizá la próxima semana se encontrara casualmente con cierto guardabosque.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, es necesario saber que están allí para seguir escribiendo :) ¿Se imaginan a Robin de guardabosque? A mí me hace gracia imaginarle con traje… ¡Hasta la próxima!

_**Saay: **_ya que no tienes cuenta, agradezco tu comentario por acá. Esperaré tu saludo, jeje :)


	3. III

No tengo palabras para decir lo avergonzada que me siento de haber abandonado esta historia tanto tiempo. Debo confesar que en primer lugar me desanimó el poco interés hacia ella, pero luego comenzaron a llegar los reviews y los follow… Sin embargo, me vine a estudiar de intercambio y aquello supone mucho que asimilar (además del obvio cambio de continente, que de por sí ya es mucho). En fin. Tampoco quiero justificarme. Si quieres seguir leyendo, yo quiero seguir escribiendo. Gracias por estar ahí.

* * *

Frank había pasado una hora calculando qué día Robin dejaba las cartas en el correo, luego de realizar una llamada para confirmar la hora en que se retiraban los buzones, decidió que había dos posibilidades: Lunes por la noche o martes por la mañana. Sin embargo, había dos oficinas postales cercanas y cuatro buzones… Definitivamente, la mejor opción era esperar encontrar a Robin cuando fuera a revisar su casilla. Incluso si esto significa ver la cara de decepción del hombre al no encontrar respuesta.

Lucy, una compañera del trabajo, atendía en una caja que daba justo hacia la zona de las casillas, así que luego de sobornarla con un par de donuts, le pidió que le avisara cuando el hombre apareciera. A mitad de semana, la chica le hizo una seña.

El corazón de Frank se batió fuerte en su pecho. Caminó con decisión hasta situarse junto al supuesto R y confirmó que efectivamente estuviese revisando la casilla correcta. Era él. Robin. Lo miró de soslayo: Salvo por los ojos azules- que Frank imaginó oscuros- se parecía bastante a la persona que se dibujaba en su mente mientras leía.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

-¿Ah?- Robin le estaba hablando y todo a su alrededor parecía girar.

-Está muy pálido, parece que acabara de llevarse un gran susto- Le dijo con una risita mientras cerraba su casilla.

-Oh, no, no, para nada… Es que creo recordar que dejé la llave en casa- Le sonrió amablemente.

-Seguro puede llamar a alguien para que se la acerque- Robin removía un sobre en sus manos.

Frank miró el sobre atentamente… ¿Sería para Regina? ¿Cómo podría acercarse y preguntarle sobre la ciudad misteriosa, su historia de amor y todo aquello que quería saber sin sonar como un demente? Mientras pensaba aquello el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa y levantó su mano en gesto de despedida.

Thompson solo inclinó la cabeza. Más allá de las casillas notó como Lucy le miraba extrañada… Caminó rápidamente en dirección a su puesto y siguió trabajando. Ese día olvidó hasta almorzar, necesitaba más información, quería más cartas.

Para su suerte, estuvo tan concentrado trabajando en la semana que el viernes llegó con rapidez. Terminada su jornada se dirigió a la Sala de los Abandonados y tomó las nuevas cartas en sus manos. Echó una mirada a aquellas que no eran de su interés y luego cogió las dos que estaban dirigidas a Storybrooke. Bien, pensó. Y luego se arrepintió porque de alguna manera eso era desearle mal a Robin.

"_Regina, _

_Lo he intentado. Llevo semanas intentando continuar con mi vida, pero no puedo. Así como cuando me dijiste que debía dejar de pensar en ti y debía empezar a pensar en Marian y no pude hacerlo, ahora tampoco. Me has pedido algo que no soy capaz de hacer y la verdad es que tampoco quiero. Sé que existe una solución y sé que tú la encontrarás. _

_Roland está contento en el colegio, siempre llega revolucionado contando todo lo que le ocurrió en el día. Él también piensa mucho en ti. _

_Busca la forma de dejarme volver, _

_Robin"_

Frank sonrió con pesar. Ese hombre lo estaba pasando fatal. Bebió un par de sorbos de su taza de café y abrió el segundo sobre.

"_Regina, _

_Llevo un par de noches sin dormir. Marian dice que luzco terrible. _

_Por favor, por favor encuentra una manera de dejarme volver. _

_R."_

A pesar de que estas cartas le estaban brindando la emoción que le faltaba a su vida, no podía negar que estaba haciendo un gran mal. Más, ahora, que había visto al hombre. Alguien, una persona de verdad, estaba sufriendo y entregaba esas cartas con tanta esperanza que también le dolía a él.

No podía continuar con esto, era necesario que Robin supiera que esas cartas no estaban llegando a su destino porque así, entonces, podría buscar otra forma de solucionar su problema. Y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Agrupó todas las cartas que había recolectado en estas semanas y las cazó con un elástico. Era el momento de devolverlas a su emisor.

Cuando llegó el día en que Robin volvería a ver su casilla, le espero en la puerta. Cuando lo vio pasar, le siguió un par de pasos por detrás y se instaló junto a él cuando este se detuvo. Al principio, el arquero no había notado su presencia. Luego le miró con detención unos segundos antes de reconocer su rostro.

-¡Hey! Eres tú…- Le dijo tendiéndole la mano- Robin.

-Frank- le apretó la mano en respuesta.

Hood se volvió a casilla y soltó un suspiro cuando vio su interior vacío. Al principio no lo había notado, pero ahora el empleado del correo podía notar las grandes ojeras del joven hombre frente a él. No mentía cuando decía que no había dormido.

-Robin… Creo que esto es tuyo- Levantó el manojo de cartas.

Por un momento parecía que el hombre frente a él no entendía nada. Eran todas sus cartas, estaban visiblemente abiertas y se las estaba entregando un desconocido… No podía culparlo por su cara de incredulidad.

-Mira… Trabajo en el correo ¿Sí? Y creo que estas cartas te pertenecen.

Robin cogió el montón de sobres y los miró con pesar. Se volteó un momento y Frank le imaginó conteniendo una lágrima que se asomaba. Lo corroboró cuando el hombre volvió a mirarle con los ojos rojos.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué me las entregas tú? ¿Es casualidad que estuviese aquí la semana pasada?

-Mira, Robin, quiero ayudarte ¿Puedes ir por un café ahora? Tengo algunas cosas que explicar…

El arquero asintió contrariado.

-Pero necesitaré algo más fuerte que un café.

Caminaron hacia la puerta mientras los compañeros de Frank le veían con asombro. Era la primera vez que abandonaba su puesto de trabajo ¿Qué podía ser tan importante? Se preguntaban. Nadie nunca entendería que para él esto era su vida.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, si deciden darle nuevamente una oportunidad a la historia… Infinitas gracias.


	4. IV

Cuando llegaron al bar que había a un par de calles del correo, Robin pidió un whisky- que siempre le recordaba a Regina, como todo- y Frank dudó un momento antes de finalmente pedir lo mismo para él. El hombre mayor eligió la mesa más solitaria y se dirigió hacia ella con el vaso en su mano.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó el arquero sentándose frente a él.

-Necesito que trates de entender lo que te voy a decir, no te lo tomes mal, por favor…- Sabía que debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, la gente no se toma muy bien que husmeen en sus cosas.

-Ya juzgaré, dime por qué tenías mis cartas…- Robin bebió la mitad del contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo.

-Mi nombre es Frank Thompson...- Comenzó.

-Las cartas- dejó los sobres en la mesa- qué pasa con las cartas.

-Llegaré a ello, entiendo tu ansiedad, pero déjame explicarte todo para que lo comprendas bien.

Hood bebió lo que quedaba de su whisky y comenzó a juguetear con el vaso entre sus manos mientras Frank le contaba todo… Resumió su actual situación de jubilado y su trabajo en la oficina postal, con cautela mencionó el descubrimiento de la Sala de los Abandonados y lo que significaba para él. Finalmente, mencionó el descubrimiento de hace unas semanas atrás cuando comenzaron a llegar las cartas de Robin. Este último fijó la mirada sobre su rostro y se produjo un intenso silencio.

El arquero intentaba razonar todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Entendía los motivos que podían llevarlo a realizar algo como aquello, pero también sabía que no era correcto. Sin embargo, al mirarlo solo veía el rostro de un pacífico hombre mayor, un rostro moreno curtido por las arrugas. Suspiró. De todas maneras, de nada le servía enojarse.

-Quiero ayudarte- Señaló Frank.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Quiero que encuentres a Regina, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte- Robin negó- Por favor…

-Es más difícil de lo que crees…

-¡Claro que es más difícil de lo que creo! Para comenzar… ¡Dónde está Storybrooke!- Intentó bromear, pero en cuanto mencionó la ciudad se dio cuenta que había dado en cierta parte importante de la historia.

-Vale, Frank, no sé por qué después de todo lo que me has contado confío en ti… Pero si de verdad quieres ayudarme, te aconsejo que te tomes ese whisky porque lo que te voy a contar ahora es un poco más inquietante de lo que tú me acabas de contar.

El hombre miró el vaso en sus manos y bebió todo su contenido. Había tomado una decisión, quería ser parte de esto y ya no podía echarse atrás.

Robin se acomodó en su asiento e intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas. La verdad es que para él mismo resultaba confuso, hace no mucho tiempo él vivía en el Bosque Encantado y desconocía que existiera algo llamado Nueva York. Así que sabía lo extraño que todo esto podía parecer… Pero decidió que si iba a hacer esto, lo haría bien. Así que optó por contarle todo, Bosque Encantado incluido. Todo.

Cuando terminó su relato, se sorprendió de ver que Frank seguía frente a él y no se estaba riendo. Muy por el contrario, le miraba con demasiada seriedad.

-Si quieres, puedes reírte- Dijo Robin.

Thompson siguió mirándole unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar

-Entonces… ¿Tenemos que buscar una ciudad llena de personajes de cuentos que está bajo un hechizo?

-Podríamos resumirlo así, sí…

-¿Y tú eres Robin Hood?

-Ajá…

-Bien.

-Bien.

Frank se volteó a la barra y pidió otros dos whiskys. Lo bebió con la misma rapidez que el anterior y volvió a hablar.

-¿Podrías llevarme al límite la ciudad?

-Mmm… No verías nada ¿Cuál es el punto?

-¿Pero podrías llevarme?

-Sí- El arquero no tenía nada que perder, a fin de cuentas, cada cierto tiempo él viajaba al límite solo con la esperanza de ver que algo cambiara- Ahora debo ir por mi hijo a la escuela ¿Podemos quedar para el jueves por la mañana?

-Estupendo. Aquí mismo, si te parece.

Robin se levantó de su asiento y sacó su billetera, pero Frank se lo impidió rápidamente.

-No, por favor, déjame compensar el haber abierto tus cartas- No dejó opción a réplicas y se dirigió a la barra.

Frank caminaba por la calle en dirección a la oficina postal y no podía evitar reír. Robin Hood… Una locura. Sin embargo, esa locura lo hacía sentir vivo por primera vez en años. Apuró el paso y entró a trabajar con una energía renovada, aunque lo que en realidad quería era completar luego su turno.

Al salir del trabajo esa tarde, a pocas cuadras de su casa distinguió una librería. Es muy posible que estuviera allí desde siempre, pero solo ahora le causó interés, porque sus últimas aventuras requerían que él manejara información.

Mientras recorría las estanterías un hombre se le acercó.

-Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Sí, bueno, ando en busca de algún libro sobre Robin Hood.

El hombre se tomó un tiempo para pensar, luego se volvió hacia una estantería y tomó dos libros.

-Este es el libro más tradicional… Recopila el poema central y es ideal para las lecturas del colegio, por ejemplo. Este- mostró el otro texto- es una edición que ha llegado hace poco. Es un estudio filológico que reúne todas las fuentes que tengan información sobre la historia de Robin Hood, es mucho más completo…

Frank no se lo pensó dos veces y con una sonrisa cogió el segundo libro.

-¿Quiere una bolsa para regalo?- Preguntó el de la tienda.

-No, es para mí, gracias- Contestó cogiendo el libro en la mano- Déjelo así.

El hombre de la tienda afirmó su bastón en el mostrador y realizó la transacción en la caja. Thompson salió a la calle casi sin notar la intensa mirada que le seguía desde la tienda. Caminaba sin saber que el destino jugaba con él. Frank no era el único interesado en que Robin regresara a Storybrooke.

Los motivos del dueño de la tienda eran muy diversos a los suyos, aunque posiblemente mucho más efectivos.

* * *

¿Sigue usted ahí? ¡Hágamelo saber! :)


	5. V

El jueves por la mañana Frank esperaba a Robin afuera del bar, tenía el libro en la mano mientras miraba distraídamente la calle. Solo estuvo allí un par de minutos cuando vio al hombre caminar hacia él.

-He estacionado un par de calles más abajo ¿Vas a tomar algo- hizo un gesto hacia el bar- o prefieres salir de inmediato?

-Vayámonos ya, quizá podemos visitar el bar al regreso-

Thompson notó que Hood miraba el libro y aclaró:

-He estado leyendo una o dos cosas sobre ti, o sobre él- indicó el dibujo de la portada- o los dos.

Robin soltó una risita nasal y tomó el libro para hojearlo con ligereza. Fue entonces cuando Frank se fijó en el sobre en la mano del arquero, ahora él interrogó con la mirada

-Si me dices que no volverás a leer mis cartas, creo que me gustaría seguir enviándolas- lo dijo en un tono amable, pese al reproche que iba en sus palabras.

-No la leeré, envíala. Quién sabe- se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Robin había estacionado, Frank se encontró frente a una camioneta que por el costado señalaba 'Parque Nacional, guardabosques'

-La he pedido en el trabajo esta mañana

-Es decir, este viaje lo pagan mis impuestos- bromeó el hombre mayor.

Los primeros momentos del viaje fueron en silencio. Al principio, incómodo, pero luego comprendieron que el viaje al límite de esa ansiada ciudad producía ese efecto de sobrecogimiento.

-¿Qué has leído?- el arquero señaló el libro

-¿No deberías saberte tu historia?

-Me refiero a… Hace unos días mi hijo estaba viendo una película llamada Robin Hood. Y era un zorro… ¿Me entiendes?

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada, la situación en que se encontraban era ridículamente cómica.

-En el libro no eres un zorro, si es lo que te preocupa. Aparece lo que siempre se ha conocido sobre Robin Hood: roba a los ricos para dar a los pobres, se enfrenta a los desleales. Pareces un buen hombre ¿Sabes? Alguien digno de seguir- El hombre sonrió tristemente mientras seguía mirando la carretera- Ah, también venían algunas imágenes… En ninguna aparecía tu hijo, pero sí tu esposa.

Frank tomó los dibujos anexos y se los enseñó. Cuando Robin dio una mirada hacia las hojas, apretó el freno a fondo y tomó las imágenes en sus manos.

-¿¡De dónde has sacado esto!? –Preguntó visiblemente afectado

-Yo…

-¿¡De dónde lo has sacado!?- Notó la cara de susto de Thompson e intentó regular su tono- Por favor, dime de dónde obtuviste este libro

-Lo compré. El día que nos conocimos, luego del trabajo pasé a una librería ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

Robin seguía mirando las imágenes que le había pasado: Una imagen de un arquero en el bosque, un campamento. Todo normal, menos…

-Esta imagen- Indicó- la persona de esta imagen no es mi esposa, es Regina. Esta imagen es la imagen de algo que no ocurrió. Esta imagen la tenía ella.

Por un escaso periodo de tiempo sintió un calor que le inundaba el pecho ¿Esperanza? Esta foto había vuelto a aparecer en un momento en que necesitaba una señal, pero luego el dolor volvió a atravesar su mirada. No podía ser así. Estaba en un mundo sin magia.

-Frank- lo miró seriamente - ¿De dónde es esta imagen?

-Ya te lo he dicho, venía en el libro… No lo entiendo ¿Regina no es parte de tu historia?

-No de la "tradicional", ella está en mi historia ahora, por opción… Necesito que me lleves a la librería.

-¿Pero y el límite de la ciudad?

-Este es el límite- apuntó hacia la carretera, avanzó lentamente un par de metros con la camioneta y se detuvo nuevamente- exactamente aquí.

-No hay nada

-Exacto

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que este es el límite?

-Créeme, jamás podré olvidar este lugar. Jamás- Robin hablaba mientras pasaba un dedo sobre la figura de la mujer.

Estuvieron en el lugar cerca de un cuarto de hora, bajaron del vehículo y caminaron un par de metros hacia adelante y hacia atrás, repitiendo el ritual en algunas oportunidades.

-Vaya- suspiró el hombre jubilado.

-¿Ahora te resulta más difícil creer?

-No es que sea más difícil… es sólo… No lo sé, es confuso.

-Ya, lo entiendo. No estás obligado a ayudarme en nada… Solo dime dónde está la librería.

-¡Voy a ayudarte! Vamos a la librería… Si quieres puedo conducir yo.

Robin aceptó la propuesta con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y le entregó las llaves. Una vez en el auto surgió una pregunta en su mente:

-¿Quién te atendió en el librería? ¿Un hombre, una mujer…?

-Un hombre, algo más joven que yo… No le presté demasiada atención- Pensó unos segundos- Ah, sí, creo que tenía un bastón.

-¿Un bastón?.. –Su tono de voz sonó entusiasmado- ¿Tenía el pelo largo?

-Algo- Respondió distraído

-Gold.

-¿Quién?

-¿Te suena el nombre Rumpelstiltskin?

-De los cuentos… ¿Hablamos del duende?

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué hace él aquí? ¿Por qué ha salido de Storybrooke? ¿Por qué tiene tu imagen?

-No lo sé, no lo sé… él no debería estar aquí. Necesito encontrarlo.

-Yo creo que él te anda buscando-Robin arqueó la ceja interrogando-Si es él, me ha vendido este libro, con esta imagen. Quería que tú la vieras.

Frank tenía un punto, quizá Gold le estaba buscando pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué hacía en una ciudad sin magia? Al llegar a la librería descubrió al hombre sentado junto a la vitrina, lo cual comprobaba que quería ser encontrado.

-Gold- pronunció a modo de saludo.

-Robin- Respondió el otro- Frank- miró al acompañarte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes esta página? –Mostró la imagen de Regina y él.

-Quería captar tu atención, querido, soy un poco… dramático.

-Todo tiene su explicación, pero lo primero que debes saber es que tengo una manera de regresar a Storybrooke, supongo que te interesa.

Robin y Frank intercambiaron una mirada, este último ya había comprendido que el hombre con el que trataban era alguien complicado, posiblemente peligroso.

-Me interesa- contestó el arquero.

-Esto requerirá magia oscura…

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- El hombre mayor miró al arquero, pero este tenía una mirada de decisión en su rostro.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

-Me da lo mismo lo que hagas, Rumpelstiltskin, solo necesito regresar.

-Cuida tus palabras, Hood. Toda magia tiene su precio

-Sé muy bien lo que vale tu ayuda, esto es algo por lo que pagaría cualquier cosa.

Thompson estaba inquieto a su lado, esta era una conversación siniestra. A plena luz del día, en una calle transitada… Pero había un tono lúgubre que envolvía cada palabra. Aquí se estaba cerrando un pacto oscuro, y de alguna manera él lo sabía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Tranquilo… Necesitaré dos favores, te los iré indicando a medida que vaya progresando, por el momento solo necesito saber que cuento contigo.

-¿Dos favores? Tú solo me estás haciendo uno ¿Cómo es eso justo para el Oscuro?

-Yo también te haré dos favores, aunque solo regresar a Storybrooke podría valer hasta por tu vida. Aunque no lo hayas pensado todavía, necesitas esos dos favores. Soy alguien de palabra, como tú. En el fondo no somos tan diferentes.

Robin bufó.

-Toma esto- Gold le tendió un teléfono móvil- Te llamaré cuando te requiera, es posible que sea en un par de días.

Luego de decir aquello, se retiró caminando calle abajo.

-¿A qué se refería con los dos favores? – Preguntó Frank.

-Ni idea- negó con la cabeza- Ni idea- repitió mirando el móvil en su mano.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué le pedirá Gold? Este capítulo no alcancé a revisarlo porque estoy actualizando con prisa, así que disculpen las faltas. Me voy de vacaciones de Semana Santa, volveré a actualizar en una semana, aprox.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí :)


	6. VI

_Ahí estaba ella. Tenía una mano en la cadera y la otra caía sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado. Él se acercó en silencio y cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros le habló muy cerca del oído:_

_-Buenos días, mi señora._

_Ella se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta a la defensiva, mirando con reproche al reconocer la voz._

_-Nunca hagas eso con una persona que tiene magia, podría haberte prendido fuego. _

_-Confío en ti, sé que sabrías que soy yo…- Levantó una ceja. _

_Le miró unos segundos, sonriendo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se volteó nerviosa. _

_-No me agradas, ladrón. _

_Robin dio un paso para quedar nuevamente muy cerca de su oído y volvió a hablar:_

_-No lo creo- Acercó su cara un poco más, rozando con su dedo el hombro descubierto de la Reina- yo creo que su majestad agradece mis visitas. _

_-Te-e-equivocas- No se movió._

_-Pruébamelo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Pruébame que no te gusta tenerme aquí- Hablaba mientras movía su mano hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de la Reina. _

_-¿Cómo hago eso?- Preguntó visiblemente turbada, lo que le gustaba al hombre. _

_-Puedes…. Por ejemplo, impedirme que haga esto- Coloco un suave beso en la clavícula de la mujer- O esto- Arrastró sus labios hasta la parte posterior de la oreja. _

_La Reina cerró los ojos y suspiró. Las manos del arquero sujetaban los brazos de la mujer y pudo sentir como se relajaban a medida que entretenía su boca en el cuello. Le sintió comenzar a girar suavemente hasta que la tuvo de frente y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. _

Y entonces despertó.

Robin se sentó rápidamente en el sofá y miró en todas direcciones. Todavía estaba oscuro, faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera. Respiró pesadamente apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Dolía.

Se acercó a la cocina y cogió un vaso, abrió el grifo pero se arrepintió al instante. Lo cerró de un golpe y se dirigió al mueble a su derecha donde una botella de whiskey a medio vaciar le esperaba. Vertió el contenido y regresó al sofá. Luego de beber, comenzó a escribir una carta.

"_Regina, _

_Esta noche he soñado contigo, con nosotros… Más bien ha sido un recuerdo de uno de nuestros encuentros de aquella extraña relación que tuvimos durante el año perdido. La reina y el ladrón ¿Eh? Estoy seguro de que aunque no hubiésemos ido a Storybrooke, yo habría acabado enamorado de ti, lo cual quizá ya había pasado y no tuve tiempo de aceptarlo._

_Me encantaba ir detrás de ti en el palacio, me encantaba que negaras que yo te gustaba pero que aun así me dejaras pasar tiempo a tu lado. _

_Me encantas. _

_He tenido algún progreso en la Misión Regreso a Casa (estoy abierto a recibir sugerencias para cambiar el nombre, podrías preguntarle a Henry), pero es largo de explicar y de nada me sirve hacerlo si no estoy seguro de que leas estas cartas. _

_R"_

Tomó la hoja y la metió en un sobre en el cual anotó la dirección de Regina. Se recostó en el sofá con la carta sobre su pecho y se permitió dormir un momento más, quizá podría volver a soñar con ella.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, cuando ya había amanecido, Frank comenzaba su jornada de trabajo. Llegó un poco antes de su horario habitual, pues las circunstancias de los últimos días le tenían acelerado y le costaba dormir. Aprovechó de dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un café, en casa ya había tomado pero eso no era un impedimento para él.

Al salir de la cocina con la taza de café en la mano, dirigió inconscientemente sus pies hacia la Sala de los Abandonados. Era parte de su costumbre dirigirse a ese lugar en circunstancias así. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta dudó un momento, pero finalmente accedió.

Sonrió al ver un montoncito de nuevas cartas sobre la mesa. Se dedicó a leer un saludo de cumpleaños, una invitación a una boda y una felicitación de graduación. Sencillo, como antes. Sin embargo allí estaba. Debajo de esos tres sobres estaba el de Robin. La carta que prometió no leer. La tomó en sus manos y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos… ¿Saldría él en el relato de esa carta? Quizá lo había mencionado al escribir. Volvió a dejar el sobre en la mesa y bebió de su taza. Esas cartas eran la esperanza de Robin y él había prometido no leerlas. Caminó hacia la puerta y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo… Ya iba siendo hora de comenzar el día.

-Buenos días, Mr. Thompson.

El aludido levantó la vista de los papeles con los que estaba trabajando y abrió los ojos exageradamente al ver a Rumpelstiltskin frente a él. Se quedó en silencio mientras el hombre le seguía hablando:

-¿Tiene un momento? Quisiera hablar con usted sobre... nuestro amigo.

Frank asintió y le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera. El pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera solía estar vacío.

-¿Qué pasa con Robin?

-De momento nada.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que no me gusta que la gente no cumpla.

-Él va a hacer lo que usted le diga- Frank estaba nervioso, el sr. Gold era un hombre inquietante.

-Solo… Solo asegúrese de eso- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin apuntándole con su bastón.

Se alejó dejando al empleado del correo asustado en el pasillo. Reaccionó cuando sintió su celular en el bolsillo, miró la pantalla y descubrió que era Robin quien llamaba. Contestó nervioso.

-Rumpelstiltskin quiere que me reúna con él mañana por la noche.

-Ya…

-Dice que me dirá cuál es el primero de los favores- Silencio- te aviso por si quisieras venir conmigo o si quieres quedar en el bar luego para contarte qué me ha pedido… ¿Frank?

-Sí, sí, iré contigo. Ahora estoy ocupado en el trabajo, te llamo luego.

* * *

En la tarde el día siguiente Frank y Robin se encontraban en un parque esperando que Gold apareciera, a los minutos le vieron caminar hasta que se sentó en la banca más próxima.

-Curioso lugar para reunirnos- Comenzó Hood- ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?

-No tan deprisa, primero dime… Sé que conocías a mi hijo ¿Supiste que estuvo viviendo en esta misma ciudad?

-Sí, Regina me contó la historia de Henry y eso incluye a su padre.

-Bien…- Sacó un papel de su bolsillo- esta es la dirección donde él vivía.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Baelfire está..

-Muerto. Lo sé.

-No iba a decir eso.

-Da igual. Lo que necesito es sencillo, necesito que vuelvas a tu esencia… Ladrón.

* * *

Un capítulo algo más corto de lo habitual, pero era esto o actualizar en un par de días. Dígame qué les parece, sus comentarios hacen mi día.

¿Han visto las fotos/spoilers de OQ? Yo estoy muy muy ansiosa por verles :) :)

PS. Normalmente respondo las reviews por mensaje privado, pero ya que con este comentario no puedo…** Menta**, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.


	7. VII

-¿Quieres que robe para ti?- Preguntó Robin, aunque claramente ya sabía la respuesta.

-En la dirección que te he dado- Gold prosiguió como si no hubiese sido interrumpido- busca esta caja- Mostró una imagen de su celular- ¿Podrás recordarla?

Hood la miró unos momentos y luego asintió. Luego miró a Frank y asintió también, para tranquilizarle a él y a sí mismo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Lo antes posible, sé que le darás prioridad a esta misión.

-Dalo por hecho.

Rumpelstiltskin se dio la vuelta y cruzó el parque alejándose de los dos hombres. Robin y Frank caminaron hacia el bar.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

-¿Plan?

-Claro, cómo recuperaremos esa caja- Señaló Thompson.

-No, no, no… Agradezco tu ayuda, pero esto es algo que puedo hacer solo. No quiero que te involucres. Si caigo ¿Quién me sacará de la cárcel?- Intentó bromear.

El hombre jubilado se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente. Recordó las palabras de Gold y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Tienes razón- Dijo.

El arquero asintió y vio que Frank sonreía. No le conocía desde hace mucho, pero estaba seguro que aquella sonrisa significaba algo, después de todo, no había insistido en querer ayudar.

Luego de terminar el contenido del vaso, Robin pidió algunas indicaciones sobre cómo llegar al lugar. La ciudad era muy grande y confusa para él, normalmente sabía moverse entre sus lugares habituales, salir más allá siempre le creaba un poco de ansiedad.

Aquella noche Roland quiso que su padre le acostara, así que estuvo leyéndole una historia hasta que el niño se durmió. Cuando salió del cuarto Marian preparaba café.

-Te ves fatal- le dijo mientras le acercaba una taza.

-No he dormido bien.

-Ya…

A la mujer le dolía ver a Robin así, ella le quería. Incluso sabiendo que él quería a otra mujer, ella no podía más que desear su felicidad. Sentía celos, creía posible que él nunca la hubiese amado con tanta intensidad.

-Quédate aquí- señaló el sofá- quizá no debas estar solo.

-Es solo cruzar el pasillo- miraba su taza- Gracias.

Esa noche le costó dormir. Tomó una hoja y escribió en ella "_Regina, estoy un poco más cerca_". La carta más corta que jamás escribiría, pero llena de necesidad de que fuese real. Se durmió sobre las mantas, con la carta aferrada a su pecho.

_-Es posible, mi señora, que esta sea la mejor tarta de manzana de todo el reino- Dio otro bocado._

_-Es lo que me han dicho. _

_-Hecha con las manos más humildes- Habló con la boca llena, lo cual provocó la risa de la mujer. _

_-No te pases, ladrón. _

_La Reina se acercó y con el pulgar retiró una migaja sobre el labio superior de Robin, donde nacía su incipiente barba. _

_-No deberías hablar con la boca llena- Dijo en tono de burla._

_-No deberías coquetear con un forajido. _

_Se miraron algunos segundos, él caminó los dos pasos que le separaban y se acercó a su cara mirando fijamente los rojos labios de la mujer. _

Despertó sobresaltado, desconcertado… Solo. Decidió que era hora de levantarse, después de todo tampoco podría seguir durmiendo.

Frank le llamó al par de horas después.

-¿Ya has pensado qué vas a hacer para entrar?

-No

-Pues yo tengo una idea. He mirado el sector, son unos edificios antiguos y creo que sé cómo entrar sin que tengas que acabar en la cárcel…

-Frank…

-No intervendré, solo déjame darte lo que necesitas y luego tú harás el resto ¿A qué hora irás?

-Pensaba ir esta noche

-Mala idea, te veo después de que dejes a Roland en el colegio.

Hood no pudo decir nada más porque el hombre había cortado la llamada. Robar de día tiene algunas ventajas, pero en una ciudad tan concurrida no podía imaginar cómo lo conseguiría. Sin embargo, cuando le vio en la esquina del edificio, comprendió que tenía un plan bien elaborado porque manifestaba total seguridad.

-Toma- Le acercó una tarjeta y una caja- Será sencillo.

-¿Qué hago con esto?

-Dices que eres del correo, muestras la credencial, subes… Luego viene tu parte, la parte en que logras entrar al departamento, dejas esta caja ahí, tomas la otra y bajas. Lo importante es que no demores demasiado porque podría levantar sospechas.

-Vaya, es un excelente plan… ¿Por qué no habrá hecho algo así Rumpelstiltskin?- La pregunta quedó dando vuelta entre los dos hombres, ninguno dijo nada.

-Te esperaré por ahí- señaló la calle siguiente- si tienes algún problema, avisa.

Robin agradeció a Frank y se dirigió al edificio, concentrado. Respiró profundamente y preparó su mejor sonrisa, volver a ser un sinvergüenza no era tan difícil.

El seguro de la puerta le tomó solo un par de segundos, todo salió como el hombre mayor había señalado. Conseguir la caja fue una tarea demasiada sencilla para lo que él podía recibir a cambio. Algo no estaba bien.

Cuando salió del edificio y se encontró con Frank, tuvieron tiempo de sentarse para abrir la caja y ver el contenido. Para su decepción, solo tenía algunos objetos viejos y empolvados. Pudo ver algún juguete de niño, un libro, monedas… Nada inusual. Aunque bien sabía Robin que cualquier objeto en manos del Oscuro podía convertirse en algo poderoso.

-Gold, ya tengo tu encargo- habló en cuanto sintió que contestaron su llamada.

-Bien, bien… Esta noche en el mismo parque. Sobre las diez.

¿Sería posible que volver con Regina fuese tan fácil? No quería ilusionarse, pero pensar en abrazarla le embriagaba el corazón.

-¿Has pensado cuál es el otro favor que Rumpelstiltskin hará por ti?

Negó con la cabeza. Lo había pensado, sí, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta. Ambos hombres se dirigieron a sus trabajos y acordaron encontrarse directamente en el parque.

Esta vez, Gold fue el primero en llegar y observó a los otros acercarse hasta él. Robin llevaba la caja en las manos.

-Has sido rápido- Enganchó su bastón a la esquina de la caja y estiró los brazos para recibirla.

-Un momento- Hood la apretó con fuerza- ¿Por qué me has enviado por ella si podrías haber ido tú?- Le miró serio- Incluso sin magia, sé que tienes la capacidad de conseguir algo como esto.

-Tienes razón, bien pensando- Su tono era de burla, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño- La verdad es que este primer favor era solo una pequeña prueba.

-¿Una prueba? –Preguntó FranK- ¿De qué?

-Una prueba de que él está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, una prueba de que puedo confiar.

-Sabes que sí, haré lo que sea por regresar.

-Sé que lo quieres, pero no podía confiarme- Sonrió mientras cogía la caja de Robin, que le miraba perplejo- El siguiente favor requiere mucho más de ti que esto, pero ya me aseguré de que estás comprometido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, ya que tú has cumplido con los primero, ahora me toca a mí. Regresaremos a Storybrooke. Luego…. Bien, luego necesito que convenzas a Regina de lanzar una nueva maldición. Ese es el segundo favor.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y por continuar leyendo la historia. Ya no queda tanto, la verdad. Solo he pensado unos cuantos capítulos más.

Espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Hasta la próxima :)


	8. VIII

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, ya que tú has cumplido con lo primero, ahora me toca a mí. Regresaremos a Storybrooke. Luego…. Bien, luego necesito que convenzas a Regina de lanzar una nueva maldición. Ese es el segundo favor.

-No- dijo Robin, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir algo más-No- repitió.

Gold le miró sonriendo con confianza.

-No- Esta vez su voz sonó casi como un susurro.

-Podemos volver a Storybrooke mañana a primera hora, depende de ti.

Frank miró a Hood: El fuego en sus ojos, la duda, los puños tensos. El arquero se dio la vuelta y caminó alejándose de lugar. Cuando el hombre mayor le iba a seguir, Gold le sujetó del hombro con el bastón:

-Asegúrate de que elija bien- Sonó a amenaza, pese a la cara cordial del hombre.

Luego, Thomson aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Robin:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al bar- sentenció- necesito una copa.

-Yo creo que esto necesita que tengas la cabeza clara, vamos a mi casa por un café.

El arquero suspiró y le siguió, no estaba para discutir, no estaba para pensar. Había estado cerca, tan cerca…

_-Regina…- Caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina- ¿Regina?- se volvió para buscar en el living- Reg…_

_-Shh.- se escuchó desde el sofá. _

_-¿Roland?- su mirada no daba crédito a lo que veía, le parecía que era la escena más tierna que había visto en mucho tiempo, sintió un calor que le embriagaba._

_-Regina estaba cansada, dijo que la Reina esa verde había sido muy fuerte, papá-el chico hablaba despacio pero con orgullo- me estaba contando una historia y se quedó dormida. _

_-¿Y tú has cogido una manta? –Preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hijo._

_-Síp, como tú lo haces conmigo. _

_Robin se agachó a su lado para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo un rato a su cuarto._

_-La dejaremos descansar un momento ¿Vale?- Hood miró a la mujer con ternura y se dirigió a la escalera. _

_-¿Ella será mi mamá? –Preguntó el niño con curiosidad. _

_-¿A ti te gustaría?- Robin sentía que la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento, no se le iría jamás de la cara. _

_-¡Claro que sí! –Se acercó a hablarle al oído a su padre- Tiene poderes._

_Robin contuvo una carcajada:_

_-Quizá se lo preguntaremos… Ahora a descansar un momento, muchacho, esta noche iremos a cenar al Granny's ¡Hamburguesas! _

_-¡Sí! -Roland levantó el puño en señal de victoria- ¿Y helado? _

_-Y helado. _

-Robin…-Escuchó una voz desde lejos- Robin.

Y volvió a la realidad. Se estaba tan bien habitando sus recuerdos, allí, con Regina y Roland un par de horas antes de que Marian regresara y todo- su felicidad- empezara a tambalearse.

-¿Decías?- Le preguntó.

-Ya hemos llegado a mi casa- Frank le miraba preocupado-¿Estás bien?

Hood solo le sonrió desganado e ingresó al viejo edificio.

-Siento el desorden, no suelo recibir visitas.

Era un lugar pequeño, un pequeño sofá y una mesa de centro llena de papeles eran el living, las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros. Thompson le indicó el sofá y desde la cocina (separada tan solo por unos pasos) le dijo que prepararía el café. El arquero recorrió la habitación viendo los retratos colgados: Observó a un chico de veintipocos años que le recordó a sí mismo hace algún tiempo. En otra foto, la central, reconoció a un joven Frank de la mano de una mujer, atrás de la pareja había un adolescente haciendo morisquetas. Sintió un poco de culpabilidad, durante todo este tiempo poco había descubierto de la vida de su compañero de aventuras.

Cuando el hombre mayor regresó, se sentó junto a él y le entregó una taza a Robin quien la tomó en el hueco de sus manos.

-¿Eres tú?-Preguntó apuntando las fotografías, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Sí- contestó sin voltear la cabeza.

-Y…-Robin no sabía muy bien cómo continuar.

-Mi familia: Mi esposa y mi hijo-Frank bebió un poco de café.

Hood podía ver la mirada triste de su compañero, y era obvio que no vivían con él en el departamento. Trató de no imaginar lo peor, pero Thompson rápidamente confirmó sus sospechas:

-Fallecieron. Hace ya seis años. Accidente de tránsito.

-Lo siento- replicó con verdadero pesar.

-Y yo… y yo- Lo miró con una sonrisa triste- todos deberíamos obtener nuestro final feliz. Pero ahora, muchacho, tenemos algo que decidir.

-No puedo hacerlo- sentenció Robin, rotundo.

-¿Es tan terrible? – Todo esto resultaba confuso para el hombre mayor.

-Si pido a Regina que lance una maldición, que sea parte de los planes de Rumpelstiltskin- respiró pesadamente- la estaré alejando de mí, quizá esté con ella, pero la estaré conduciendo al lugar del que ella quiere escapar- Frank le miraba concentrado, notaba la angustia de su compañero al hablar- es como si… la arrastrara al lugar de sus pesadillas. Yo he aceptado su pasado, pero ella no. No puedo hacer esto, sería egoísta.

-Y…-Dudó unos segundos- Si hubiera alguna manera de decirle al sr. Gold que lo harás, pero luego no lo haces…

-¿Romper un trato con Rumpelstiltskin?- Robin parecía alarmado.

-Bueno, aunque has cumplido con cierta parte, habían dicho dos favores, técnicamente ya incumpliste tu palabra.

Silencio. El arquero sabía que era verdad. Rumpelstiltskin no había tomado represalias porque sabía que todavía él podía cambiar de opinión, pero si no lo hacía… Conseguiría la manera de vengarse. Alguna vez había hecho tratos con él y sabía de primera mano que nunca acababan bien.

-No lo sé, Frank.

El móvil de Robin sonó y ambos hombres se alarmaron. Sin embargo, al mirar la pantalla respiraron: Marian.

El hombre del correo se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con dulces que Hood agradeció con la mirada, Thompson era un hombre atento y hospitalario.

-Mi hijo quería decirme buenas noches- le explicó.

Frank miró la foto de su familia y le sonrió.

-He pensado- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Qué pasaría si una vez que llegues a Storybrooke Regina encuentra una manera de detener a Gold? Dijiste que ella era poderosa…

-Lo es, pero no puedo ponerla en esa situación. Si algo le pasa… Si algo sale mal y el Oscuro va detrás de Roland o Henry…

-Vale, vale.

-Creo que solo debería confiar en que ella encontrará la forma de dejarme volver. Fe.

A pesar de que Thompson le invitó a quedarse, Robin prefirió caminar a casa, necesitaba aire. Aquella noche no durmió, contempló el techo y su incierto futuro hasta que amaneció.

¿Qué haría ahora? Se refugió donde lo había estado haciendo todo este último tiempo y cogió papel y lápiz para escribir.

"_Regina, _

_Tengo una oportunidad de llegar hasta a ti, pero sería traicionarte. Tú dirías que no es así y que algo podemos hacer, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello. Confío en ti, pero necesito que tú me digas que todo estará bien. _

_Robin"_

El día viernes, cuando finalizó la semana, Frank decidió pasar a la Sala de los Abandonados. Ya no era una necesidad, como antes, pero un poco de nostalgia- y también costumbre- le llevó a su lugar habitual. Se sentó en su silla de siempre, con su taza de café habitual y revisó con cuidado sus nuevos tesoros. Las cartas de Robin las acomodó en un rincón; cuatro nuevos sobres. Él mismo las iría a dejar a la casilla. Sin leerlas.

Cuando se disponía a salir, siempre siendo el último y dejando algo para cenar al guardia que estaba de turno, sintió que alguien le miraba. Antes de voltearse, ya podía imaginar quién era. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, nervioso.

-Frank- Dijo el hombre avanzando con el bastón.

-Señor Gold- asintió con la cabeza.

-No he recibido respuesta del ladrón estos días, estoy un poco… desilusionado.

-Lo está considerando, tiene que pensarlo- Thompson estaba demasiado nervioso para habar con claridad.

-Yo creo que quizá necesite… un incentivo- Sonrió mirando fijamente al hombre de correo.

-¿Qué clase de incentivo?- Aclaró su garganta.

-Oh, nada malo- cambió el bastón de mano- creo que esto podría interesarte y hacer que me ayudes a convencerlo…

-Robin sabe lo que es mejor, yo no pue…

-Shh, shh- Levantó su dedo en señal de silencio- Solo diré esto: Hannah y William.

Frank sintió un cosquilleo en la parte trasera de su cabeza y sus piernas flaquearon, se repuso luego de unos momentos.

-¿Qué… pasa con ellos? ¿Cómo obtuviste esos nombre?- Preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

-No te sorprendas, tengo mis métodos para obtener lo que quiero… Y si me ayudas también puedes obtenerlo tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le costaba respirar

-¿Te gustaría tener de regreso a tu familia?- Rumpelstiltskin levantó una ceja, complacido al ver la reacción de Frank.

* * *

Hola :)

Gracias por seguir ahí.

Esta mañana he tenido que hacer un viaje express en avión y he escrito esto mientras volaba, en las servilletas, a las 6am. Así que le tomé cariño a este capítulo.

¡Esta noche es el regreso de OUAT y Robin! Me muero de ganas por ver el episodio de esta noche. Disfrútenlo.


End file.
